


Thighs

by Cinnamongirl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana appreciates the way Aeducan's rogue armor shows off her thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most purple thing I have ever written on purpose. Written for a kmeme prompt.

Leliana was very fond of her lover, Lady Aeducan. She was gentle and kind, and yet a strong fighter. She had been betrayed, not unlike Leliana herself, but her heart was not full of bitterness. Indeed, she carried herself with grace and good humor wherever she went. Leliana was not ashamed to admit that she also really liked her lover's body. Every part of her was adorably beautiful. She was a core of solid muscle surrounded by luscious curves. The only thing Leliana loved more than looking at her was touching her, but that was not very feasible when they were walking together so she would have to be content with looking. Lady Aeducan had recently bought armor that was not only protective but quite flattering, a purchase that Leliana certainly approved of. The new armor showed off her legs particularly well. She had amazing, wonderful, exquisite legs. Most of them were covered by either the skirt of her armor or her boots, but Leliana had a good view of her thighs. They were lovely thighs that epitomized the softness and strength that characterized her whole body. Leliana wished that they were on either side of her face right now, or possibly intertwined with her own legs as her lover rubbed herself against-

“Leli? Is something wrong?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“You were staring at me.”

“Oh, I was just thinking that you have nice legs.”

“Uh, thanks! You have nice legs, too!”

Leliana smiled. She couldn't wait to be back in camp.


End file.
